Harry Potter and the Ponyville Visitors
by Digitachan
Summary: Adventures and chaos await the inhabitants of Hogwarts as three young fillies interrupt the norm, and just in time for the tournament of the times.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Everfree Forest

Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, featured on The Hub. I don't own it. I don't own Harry Potter either, that franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Notes FOR THE PONIES:

In my head, Scootaloo cannot fly.

I've noticed that Apple Bloom has proficiency with potion-making and anything to do with building.

Sweetie Belle is more of a slow thinker, but once she gets it, she has a handle on the situation.

All three of this notes will be addressed.

* * *

The sound of a herd of horses filled the silent forest air, though it wasn't silent for long. A dark maroon pony led the herd, her frosting pink mane and tail bouncing lightly as she picked a path through the dangerous lands of Everfree Forest. She spoke softly, so as not to alert any of the dangerous creatures that lived in the forest.

"Alright class, stay close please. We don't want to get lost here, it's dangerous in the forest. This is the only way to visit Miss Zecora though, so it's worth the danger!" the pony called to the fillies and colts that followed her in a technicolor crowd of hoofbeats and big eyes.

In the crowd, a pink filly with a diamond tiara marking on her flank rolled her eyes, "As if this is really all that dangerous." She muttered discreetly to a silver maned gray pony next to her, making the other one nod. Behind the duo, a trio of younger ponies narrowed their eyes, angered at their blatant disregard for the dangers of the forest. They'd already encountered some of the forest's dangers, like manticores and cockatrices.

One, an orange pegasus with a butch-cut purple mane turned to the pony beside her, a yellow pony with a brilliant red mane and a pink bow in it, "Those two would never last a day in this place." She whispered to the other, laughing a bit.

"Oh Scootaloo, that's not naice ta say… even if it is true." The yellow commented.

Beside them, a white unicorn with a purple and pink curled mane giggled, having processed the joke after a moment. The three were at the back of the herd, and got caught up in hushed conversation, not even noticing when the herd took a path that the three missed. The little fillies moved on in their straight path, not noticing their folly until they heard a low, menacing growl behind them.

Slowly turning around, the three saw a horrific sight, a feral griffon. The flying beast was covered in matted fur and a hungry gleam in its eyes. Its claws were wickedly sharp and gleamed in the low light as the three screamed loud, running in a panic towards what they thought was town, but was in actuality deeper into a mysterious, unexplored section of forest. Few ponies had gone here, and even fewer returned from it. The griffon crashed through the underbrush, screeching as it gave chase.

Apple Bloom led the way, wide-eyed as she scanned the area for an escape. A light in the distance brought her hope, and she led her companions towards the light. Ignoring the sweat soaking into her hide and eyes, the scratches of the branches on her legs as she pounded through the last of the underbrush and through the faint filmy light just as the griffon's talons grazed the young unicorn's tail.

But the forest went silent, and the three crashed into each other, helpless as the griffon… did absolutely nothing. Because it wasn't there, and as the three fillies looked around helplessly,

"W-What… where'd the griffon go?" Scootaloo panted, her purple mane slicked with sweat and plastered to her forehead, head, and neck. Her wings flared in panic as the three untangled their limbs and got up. Their unicorn friend looked about, "Apple Bloom, this… doesn't look like the Everfree Forest… nothing smells right." She said slowly, looking panicked at the yellow filly.

"Ah know Sweetie Belle… where'dya thaink we ahre?" Apple Bloom asked quietly, looking around at the tall pines that were not at all native to the deciduous forest that was Everfree. Scootaloo smoothed the hair out of her forehead and face, looking at a tree,

"I know how we can find out!" she said, already shimmying up the tall trunk, til she could see for miles.

"Whadaya see, Scoots?" Apple Bloom called up, feeling not at all safe on the ground.

"There's a castle not too far from here, Apple Bloom! It's about a half mile thataway!" Scootaloo called back, sliding down the rough bark carefully, rejoining her friends. Sweetie Belle grinned, "A castle? That means there's gotta be somepony there!" She hopped excitedly, as Scootaloo started to lead the way.

It wasn't long before the ground under their hooves changed from pine needle to tough grass, then to springy grass. Emerging out of the trees, the three looked around at their surroundings. A tall, imposing, towering castle overlooking a glassy lake, thin smoke spiraling from hidden chimneys and towers loomed ahead of them, and their jaws dropped.

"Wow… that's almost as big as Canterlot Castle!" Scootaloo exclaimed, leaning against a nearby fencepost so she wouldn't fall over from the sheer impressiveness of the castle before them. Apple Bloom trotted forward a bit, "There's smoke comin' from it! That means somepony's gohta live thaire." She reasoned, pointing at the thin trailing smoke. Sweetie Belle looked at the castle closely, scuffing her hooves in the loamy soil, "There's a lotta someponies I think, see? There's ponies all over the grass near the lake… maybe somepony there can tell us where we are." She said, pointing towards the shores of the lake.

Walking past the hut that they'd stopped by, none of them noticed the shaggy head in the window that was gaping at the sight of the three Technicolor ponies that walked past without a clue about what awaited them.

No, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom had no idea about the adventures that waited with bated breath for them, or a clue about the chaos the presence of three sentient, talking ponies would bring to this Scottish countryside and its magical inhabitants.

* * *

End Notes: I forgot to mention that this takes place during Goblet of Fire, and these three will be making something of an impact. But only a minor one on the overall plotline of the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock, Awe, and Mud

Disclaimer- I don't own My Little Pony, it's owned by Hasbro. I don't own Harry Potter either, that's belonged by J. .

* * *

The air was clear, pristine, and smelled of pine; a perfect afternoon smell next to the lake. Sweetie took in a deep breath, finding the air much to her tastes as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom walked on either side of her. Both were a hair's breadth away from starting an argument.

"I'm jus' saying, Apple Bloom, those don't look like any kind of pony I'VE seen before. I mean, what kinda pony is BLACK all over?"

"Well, I think thay aire jus' regular folk. So what iffin thayire black all over? Zecora's got stripes all over, and she's a naice pony."

"Zecora's not a pony, SHE'S A ZEBRA!"

"Same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IT IS NOT!" Scootaloo shouted, pouncing on Apple Bloom and making the two tumble down the slope of the grassy knoll and leaving Sweetie Belle behind. The unicorn actually had to take a moment to note that her friends were suddenly rolling down the hill. She quickly gave chase, her tiny hooves biting into the soft slippery mud. It must've rained recently; her hooves shot out from under her as she hit a particularly slick patch of mud. Sliding after her friends, Sweetie Belle came to a stop beside her fighting friends next to the lake; her normally pristine white coat stained brown with muck and mud.

"Eww… this stuff is icky." She muttered, pawing at her coat ineffectively and smearing the mud further into her coat. Nearby, Scootaloo had Apple Bloom in a headlock, and Apple Bloom was struggling to buck Scootaloo off her back.

"GIT OFFA MAE!" Apple Bloom screeched, making some of the strange black-covered ponies look over in shock. Though, when Sweetie Belle looked, they didn't really look like ponies at all… more like bunnies. Or maybe like Spike. But without the scales. And only a bit of fur. They were wearing clothes that would make her sister swoon at the "atrocity to fashion".

Sweetie looked at Scootaloo, who was suddenly sailing past and into the mucky water of the lake. "Hey guys?" she began, as Scootaloo dashed at Apple Bloom, ready to start up their fight again.

"Guys?"

The two continued their scuffle, ignoring her.

"GUYS!" Sweetie screeched, looking irritated. "I don't think these guys are ponies at all." She snapped at the two, who were frozen in a quite comical position. Apple Bloom was chewing on Scootaloo's left fore-hoof and Scootaloo was tugging on Apple Bloom's hair.

Both let each other go, as they looked at the growing crowd of pale, furless creatures. "Uh… are they monkeys or something then? They got the same kinda face, I think." Scootaloo muttered, edging near Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"I …I dunno. Wonder if they talk…" Sweetie replied in a whisper.

Apple Bloom cleared her throat loudly and spoke slowly and loudly to the crowd of creatures. "HALLO. MAH NAIME IS APPLE BLOOM! DO Y'ALL HAVE SOMEONE WE CAIN TALK TO?" Scootaloo winced at the screams that erupted from the crowd of monkeythings.

"Nice job, Apple Bloom. Ya got em to scream." She snapped sarcastically at her yellow friend. Apple Bloom shrugged with a semi-sheepish expression. "Well waddaya sugges' I do differ'nt, smarhty pants?"

"THEY TALK!"

"SOMEONE GET A PROFESSOR!"

"BY MERLIN!"

Sweetie looked at the monkeys, whose lingo she was finally getting a small grasp on, "Who's 'Merlin'?" she asked her friends, a confused expression crossing her face. The two shrugged, "Mayhbe some kainda monkey thing?" Apple Bloom suggested, as the monkeys scattered like leaves in a summer storm. They all fled to the castle doors, tripping over each other in their panic.

Scootaloo looked at Apple Bloom, and noting that her coat was relatively spotless compared to Sweetie's mudstreaked fur and her own soaked hide, pushed her into a mud puddle.

* * *

The Great Hall was already abuzz with activity that morning even before Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, and Ernie Macmillan crashed through the doors, gibbering and shouting in a complete panic. It wasn't long before the rumor started churning out a ridiculous story about how the three had encountered some monsters by the lake, horrifying big-eyed creatures covered in mud and blood and fighting like territorial werewolves.

So when exactly a half-hour later, there were reports of three little horses roaming about the grounds, the connection wasn't exactly made. Especially when they cleaned up under the supervision of Madame Hooch, who had found them wandering the Quidditch pitch with as much of a befuddled expression a little horse could have. One had a white coat and and wide olive-mint eyes set under a waterlogged curled mane of pink and purple. The horn suggested that it was a unicorn, but it didn't look a bit like one apart from the white coat and the horn. One was brilliant orange, with tufty wings and a short purple-magenta mane and bright purple eyes. She was a nervous one at first, then started to prance about as if she owned the place. The final one was a banana yellow horse with bright pinkish-orange eyes, and a violet-red mane. Hooch found a muddied pink bow entangled in her mane, which fell thickly over her eyes when removed.

It was exactly five minutes after the first had been cleaned that they chorused a sincere thank you that eliminated any notion of them being normal horses. Hooch had near about walked into a stand when they'd talked. Ten minutes later, they were presented to the Headmaster, the orange one helping the yellow tie the bow back into her mane to help pull the thick hair out of her eyes.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was said to have laughed like a giddy first year when the "unicorn" had greeted him with a brilliant smile and a hello. Their meeting went swimmingly from there.

"So you say that you come from a place called Ponytown-"

"PonyVILLE"

"Ponyville, forgive me, and that near your home your teacher led you into a place called the "Everfree Forest" to meet with a … "

"Zecora the zebra!"

"With Zecora, and you got separated and chased by a griffin. You ran and ran until you saw a light in the forest, ran through, and found yourself in our Forbidden Forest?"

The three fillies before him nodded in a cute, yet almost creepy unison. The unicorn he found was called 'Sweetie Bell', the pegasus was 'Scootaloo', and the seemingly ordinary horse was 'Apple Bloom'. Stroking his beard thoughtfully, he looked them over.

They appeared harmless, innocent and rather adorable.

"So, do you know how to get home?"

The three simultaneous expressions of lost and sheepishness was all the answer he needed. He sighed and considered his options carefully. The three would not disrupt the competition and how much trouble could three little ponies cause? Looking at their despondent faces, he smiled in that grandfatherly way that he'd perfected over the years of being very, very old, and patted Apple Bloom on the head. "Well, until we find a way for you to get back to your home, you can stay here at Hogwarts." He said.

For some reason, the whole of Hogwarts felt some small sense of dread and the urge to get practice in stronger shielding charms than they had.

* * *

End Note: I'm greatly appreciative of any reviews I get. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Show and Tell

Disclaimer- I still don't own My Little Pony or Harry Potter. Shame.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore walked towards the Head Table that night at dinner, as he always did. In the middle of the Great Hall, sat the rough-hewn cup of fire ringed with a golden line on the floor. He was, however, followed by three fillies, which was not usual for him. He'd explained to the three that it was an Age Line, to prevent students that were too young from putting their names in the Goblet of Fire, which helped determine who would participate in a tournament their school was hosting.

The three had instantly wanted to try it, but he merely chuckled and nudged them away with a light touch, much to their disappointment. Professor Dumbledore stood before the Great Hall, at his place at the Head Table and cleared his voice.

Instantly, every eye was on him as he spoke with a thread of authority in his voice, the same tone he had at the Welcoming Feast each year.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. There have been rumors that have not escaped my notice of three monsters near the lake. I'm here to tell you that this is not true. It's not true. I would also like to welcome three young guests to Hogwarts, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. They are to be welcomed as you would anyone else even if they appear different from the rest of us." He introduced the three fillies, and let them step forward shyly before the student populace.

At the Hufflepuff table, several older years started ribbing the three boys who'd panicked earlier that day.

"Oh yeah, those are real deadly monsters, eh Smith!" one said loud enough to be heard. There was scattered laughter in the hall as Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"They're welcome anywhere they wish, and may drop in on classes. Don't let this disturb you; I encourage all of our student body to get to know these three." He looked down at the three, "Go on, sit where you like."

Scootaloo looked the hall over, seeing the colors and emblems for each table. A yellow badger, a blue raven, a red lion, and a green snake, nothing really screamed 'pony' to neither her, nor her companions. But with a brave face, Scootaloo dragged her companions towards the red lion table. Scrabbling onto a the bench, she popped up next to a tall human (they'd found that's what these not-ponies were called) with dark skin and a slightly taller human with vivid red hair that was a tinge oranger than Apple Bloom's own mane. Sweetie Belle wedged herself in beside Scootaloo and Apple Bloom wormed her way next to the pale human.

"Hiya, I'm Scootaloo!" Scootaloo said brightly to the darker human, her smile wide and hiding her nervousness.

"Lee Jordan, nice to meet you. That there is Fred Weasley, next to your little yellow friend there."

"Ahm Apple Bloom, naice ta meetcher Lee." Apple Bloom piped next to Fred, who was staring at this little red-headed pony that was next to him and talking.

"So where to you come from? I've never seen a talking horse before." A bushy-haired girl across the table asked in an insanely curious voice.

"We come from Ponyville, an' we're ponies." Sweetie Belle said, staring at the exotic foods on the table, nothing at all seeming like their normal fare of grass, flowers, or

"Apples!" Sweetie exclaimed, grabbing two and putting it on the plate in front of her. The humans around her seemed startled as the three fell upon the apples with gusto.

The bushy haired girl cleared her throat, a bit put off with the way the three were eating the apples. They froze, apples already half gone. Apple Bloom sheepishly looking at the humans around them.

"S-Sorry… we haven' eaten awl day," she said, "An apples are kainda a favorite food in Ponyville."

"What's it like there? Oh, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"In Ponyville, everyone's real happy. My fahmly owns Sweet Apple Acres, where we grow all the apples fer Ponyville, and our apples are the bes' in Equestria." Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

"Oh? That sounds really nice Apple Bloom. What's everyone is like? Anyone you miss? What about your family?"

The three nodded sadly, Scootaloo sighed, "I miss Rainbow Dash. She's the best pegasus in Ponyville."

"I miss Applejack… she's mah sister."

"…I kinda miss Rarity. She's always uptight, but she's my sister…"

Apple Bloom brightened when she remembered the rest of the question, "Oh yeah, everypony's real friendly. Esphesially Pinkie Pie, she's always got a party going on!"

"A party? Are they fun? Anyone play any pranks?" Fred asked, or perhaps it was the identical one.

"Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are always prankin' somepony, you'd think their cutie marks woulda been for prankin'." Scootaloo said, waving an apple slice.

A tableful of confused expressions let Hermione ask, "If you don't mind my asking, what's a cutie mark?"

Sweetie Belle smiled, eagerly bouncing as her friend's expressions lit up. "A cutie mark is a special mark that a pony gets when they find their special talent! We don't have ours yet, but we formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and we're always tryin' to find em. They're really special, means you're growin' up!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, an it shows what you're good at! Like Rainbow Dash has gotta cloud an' rainbow lightnin' bolt cutiemark. She's the greatessssst." Scootaloo gushed.

"What does a cloud and a rainbow-lightning bolt mark mean she's good at?" Another red-head asked, looking rather scornful. Apple Bloom winced, knowing this would set Scootaloo off. She was right, as Scootaloo banged her hooves on the table, launching into an animated explanation, "It means she's gotta NEED fer speed! She's got a super-special skill, she can do the SONIC RAIIIIINBOOM! An' she's the best around and …"

Sweetie Belle tuned her fanatic friend out, turning to the redhead who'd set her friend off, "We woulda warned ya, but its hard to get a word in before Scoots starts up." She said, taking in the horrified expression.

"How long does she…?"

"Oh, she'll be on for a while. But Rainbow's cutie mark's not real obvious. A lotta ponies got cutie marks laike that. Mah sister's got three apples. But she got it when she came home from the city, it means she's good on our farm an' that she's good ta famly. She's always ready ta help a friend or famly, which is haow she got the title of "Mos' Dependable Pony in Ponyville." She's really mah hero."

Hermione looked at the threesome, the one staring off into space, the one that seemed to have found her appetite again and was eating apples like a starved man, and the one that wouldn't shut up. She wondered if all ponies were so active. Fred and George looked overjoyed at the expression on Ron's face as the winged Scootaloo ranted and raved about another pony she seemed to have a crush on, or perhaps it was just sheer hero worship. Harry was wincing on the other side of Ron, perhaps feeling the pressure this Rainbow Dash must feel by proxy.

The yellow one seemed to have a real connection with her sister, and missed her in a way that was different from the way that Scootaloo missed Rainbow Dash. Looking at Sweetie Belle, she seemed to be more concerned about whatever she was thinking about than talking. Lee Jordan waved a hand in front of her face, making Sweetie Belle jump.

"You mentioned a pranking pony, right? What's he like?"

"You mean Pinkie Pie? She's really into pranking. She once had Rainbow Dash set a thundercloud right outside the library, and waited for Spike the dragon to walk out with a whole buncha scrolls. Rainbow Dash kicked the cloud and he burned em all up!" Sweetie regaled the tales of the pranks the two had played on ponies all over Ponyville. Lee and the twins lit up like a Christmas tree. Hermione could've groaned, the little pony had given them ideas for pranks. Harry looked over at her as he heard her head hit the table.

"So what's this tournament thingie all about?" Apple Bloom asked, crunching down the last apple. "Perfessa Dumbledore said that other people were comin'. Y'all know what they're like?" Hermione shook her head, "No, we won't know what they're like until they arrive. We just know that they come from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Durmstrang's in Bulgaria and Beauxbatons is in France." She explained, and received three identical looks of confusion.

"What's a …Bulgaria?" Scootaloo asked, her head tilting to the side quizzically.

"France sounds a lot like Prance, where everypony talks faincy." Apple Bloom added. Hermione struggled to explain, "They're other countries… they speak other languages. It's like a really big city far away from where you live."

"Like Manehatten's real fahr from Ponyville?"

"A bit bigger than that."

Ron and Harry nearly choked in turns watching Hermione have a near aneurism trying to teach the three ponies the concept of a country and there being more than one. But these three seemed to be convinced that their country of "Equestria" was the only country in their world.

* * *

Authors Notes: I didn't quite know where to end this chapter… sorry if it seems a bit abrupt.


End file.
